Dtale!Sixbones
In this AU, Sans and Papyrus of Determinatale become the Infamous 'Sixbones'. Story Alphys made DT and had just distributed the last batch to Snowdin. She begins working on more DT for Sans and Papyrus, seeing as Skeletons need more DT than others. Sans bursts through the Door, laying Papyrus down Gently. "ALPHYS! WE NEED THE DT NOW!!!" Papyrus was wounded. Fatally. He would die without immediate help. The DT hadn't finished being Synthesized, so it wasn't going to work well. It would seem that Papyrus was cut by someone. Sans became more and more Desperate by the second. He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the syringes out of the Synthesizer and Stabbed it into Papyrus' Right Eye. Alphys was cowering in the Corner. The Syringes were only half Safe and still quite Unusable. "Sans, that will make him..." "He's already Determined. What's More DT gonna Do?" The DT got absorbed into Papyrus and he began to relax. His wound began to heal. Normally, Papyrus would just come back if he died, but it was within the 24 hours of Initial DT absorption, meaning it didn't give him his SAVE and CONTINUE abilities yet. So, dying is basically forever. But that's why Sans wanted the DT. To heal Papyrus. Papyrus was put into a Bed and he Fell asleep. Sans went home and Rested. Then he returned with Papyrus' New Clothes and He was wearing his Red Clothes. Papyrus was happy to see Sans. Sans stayed with Papyrus for weeks until they were sure that Papyrus was safe. Papyrus was then cleared to leave. He refused to put his new clothes on, saying he'd do it at home. Halfway to the Door, Papyrus collapsed again. Sans held onto him. "DON'T GO SANS... STAY... WE HAVE TO STICK TOGETHER TO... STAY STRONG..." "I'm not going anywhere, Paps... I'm right here." "GOOD... SANS... Goood... BrrrOOOTheRR..." It was at that Moment that Sans was holding a Quickly Melting Papyrus. Normally DT of any kind wouldn't do this to them. However, since it was Half Compatible with Monsters, it was able to fuse with the Compatible DT. Yet it still had the Properties of Proto-DT. The Compatible DT allowed the Proto-DT to do it's Work since it thought it was safe cause it seemed Compatible and Safe. Therefore, the DT didn't try to eradicate the new Substance in Papyrus' Body. Then Papyrus melted onto Sans, becoming Sixbones. But More Determined. Profile Appearance Sans wears his usual Red Clothes from Dtale and is melted into the Ribcage of Papyrus. Papyrus wears his Usual Battle Body, since he wasn't given the Chance to change. Both of Sans' Eyes are Pink and in Battle Mode. One is Smaller to the Other. Papyrus has Red Eyes, and Both glow. Sans looks Really creepy with how he is. Papyrus adds to that. Personality They are both in Pain and want to be helped. They hate imprisonment and hate Needles, since Papyrus is now scared of the DT Syringes which developed into a fear of Needles. They speak in Papyrus and Comic Sans, but when they Speak at the Same time, they use the Font 'Determination Mono'. Half the time, Dtale!Sixbones is asleep. However, when they Wake up, The Papyrus side gets angry at the nap. Sans wants to tell jokes, but Papyrus' Mind stops him. Being Connected, their Brains are somewhat also Connected and Share the same Thoughts. The Sans Part thinks up Jokes and Smart things to say and will sometimes be mean due to his Douchebag Nature of "Gonna Kill Me? Good Luck". The Papyrus Side likes Thinking about Cars and Puzzles. Sans can only say something when Papyrus lets him, but Since Papyrus is more Determined and was the First to Melt, He has control. Sans can't speak through his own mouth, and both look like they're Talking when there is a Voice heard. Even if it's Papyrus Talking only. Powers They use Very Strong Versions of their Original Powers, and Even when Papyrus is the One leading the Attack, The Bones Stay, because of Sans' Trait of Keeping Bones even after they've been Used, unlike Papyrus' Old Bones, which would Disappear on Contact with a Victim. Weakness Needles Papyrus will become Very afraid around Needles, often Running Away at the Sight of one. Relationships They know everyone they used to Know, but they think less of them. Sans is no longer With Chara, since Papyrus controls the Body in General and Sans can therefore not operate with Chara. When Papyrus is Sleeping, Then Sans can Control the Body, but it's Papyrus' Legs at the Bottom, so he doesn't walk very well. Copyright Dtale is Copyrighted to Tangwyn Tocker. Sixbones is Copyrighted to Zarla. Trivia * I said I wouldn't Make a Dtale!Sixbones, but I thought that since I can make weird and Wacky backstories, then Why Not?